Adieu
by Asenath1
Summary: Après la mort de Jean, Cyclope se sent perdu...tout comme Wolverine...


Bjour à tous !! c'est la première fic que je publie ici, dites moi skeu vous en pensez sivouplé ! L'histoire se situe après la fin du deuxième film.  
  
Adieu  
  
Jean. Pourquoi ? On aurait survecu, ensembles, on serait peut être morts mais quelle importance. Maintenant tu n'es plus là, les gens autour de moi ne comptent pas plus que s'ils étaient morts eux aussi. Je suis en enfer depuis que tu es partie loin de moi, c'est simple, je n'ai plus personne au monde, je m'accroche à l'idée que tu peux m'entendre penser, c'est absurde mais c'est out ce qu'il me reste. Je t'en veux, oh oui je t'en veux d'avoir fait ça, avoir sacrifié ta vie, ça t'as apporté quoi ? Tes pouvoirs étaient immenses, plus que n'importe qui aurait pu l'imaginer, plus que moi j'aurais pu l'imaginer. Tu n'aurais pas pu te sauver toi ? et me sauver moi par la même occasion, en mourant, tu as mis fin à mon existence. Je ne sais même pas si en nous sauvant tu pensais me sauver moi, ou le sauver. lui. Je n'ai jamais su si tu l'aimais plus que tu ne m'aimais moi, je ne le saurais probablement jamais, Wolverine t'aime toujours je pense, il a perdu goût à la vie lui aussi, je suppose qu'il te parle en ce moment.  
  
Jean. tu nous à sauvés, mais tu m'as tué.. Une vie sans toi ? C'est pas une vie, ce métal en moi est mon seul compagnon, il m'empèche de mourir, je voudrais le détruire, cet alliage est la seule barrière qui m'empèche de te rejoindre. j'ignore où tu es, tout ce que je sais c'est que je veux y être aussi. Je me suis mis à l'écart des autres pour quelques temps, Scott vient me rendre visite de temps en temps, je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, je crois qu'il pense que je le comprends mieux que les autres, après tout je t'aimais moi aussi. Il pleure, et il n'arrêtera sûrement pas demain, ni dans une semaine. Il à l'air plus affecté par ta mort que moi, pourtant je n'ai jamais sautant souffert, ces expériences sur moi n'étaient rien comparées à ton abscence.  
  
Logan m'aide à me sentir mieux, je le haïssais pourtant, ta mort nous à raprochés en quelque sorte. Il connaissait une autre partie de toi que celle que je cotoyait tous les jours, il m'apprend à mieux te connaître maintenant que tu n'es plus là..  
  
C'est étrange, ce sentiment envers Cyclope, j'en viendrais presque à l'apprécier alors qu'il y a un mois je l'aurais probablement tué si tu n'avais pas été là. Il souffre, moi aussi, nous souffrons ensembles, partager notre peine nous aide à avancer.  
  
Je ne pleure plus, j'ai toujours mal mais je vois Logan si désarmé, je ne peux plus me permettre de pleurer, je n'arrive pas à croireque cela vienne de moi mais. il faut que j'essaye d'oublier, cela fait presque un an que tu es parietout le monde me dit que la vie continue, non, ma vie s'est arrêtée il y a longtemps, il faut juste que la vie recommence, elle ne sera jamais plus comme avant, mais autant vivre, puisqu'on à pas le choix.  
  
Scott ne leure plus, je crois qu'il a tout simplement accepté ta mort, je vais moi-même aujourd'hui arrêter de te parler, tu n'es plus, il faut que je m'y fasse, adieu, Jean Grey.  
  
J'entre dans le hall de l'école, un homme se tient debout, seul, il ne bouge pas, Logan. ça fesait si longtemps qu'il était parit, et aujourd'hui, il est là, devant moi, il ne s'est toujours pas retourné, a t'il senti ma présence ? Son corps est maintenant secoué de petits spasmes, il se retourne enfin.il.il pleure !? C'est impossible. A la mort de Jean il avait à peine versé quelques larmes pour m'accompagner, et là, ce simple retour au bercail le fait pleurer comme un gosse..  
  
Je n'arrive pas à freiner mes larmes, il est là, derrière moi, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me retourne. Il me fixe, du moins je suppose, c'est si dur de le voir derrière ses lunett'ees, je n'arrivepas à examiner ses émotions, comment savoir. y a t'il de la haine dans ses yeux ? Plus dur encore, Comment savoir ce qu'il pense ? Nous sommes là, tous les deux immobiles, mes larmes continuent leur chute sans fin. Comment dire lui dire que ces larmes sont pour lui ? Ce ne sont pas des larmes tristes, je suis tellement heureux de le revoir. Me cachant derrière mes larmes je m'avance vers lui, je le serre dans mes bras, après tout, lui aussi s'était blotti contre moi lorqu'il était trist. Ses bras entourent mes épaules, je voudrais que cet instant dure. tout disparaît autour de moi .  
  
Il lève la tête et vient vers moi, veut il me tuer ? Il s'avance et me serre contre lui, pourquoi essayer de comprendre ? Il est triste, il a besoin de quelqu'un, je suis là.. Je le serre moi aussi et dans un souffle il me dit « Je suis heureux de te revoir ».. C'est absurde, c'est pour cela qu'il pleure ?  
  
Quel con ! « je suis heureux de te revoir ! » mais pourquoi. pourquoi ai-je dit une chose aussi stupide ?! Je m'écarte de lui avant qu'il puisse réagir, je pars en courant, loin, le plus loin possible. Un éclair rouge s'abat sur un arbre devant moi, il s'éffondre et me barre le passage. Pourquoi veut-il m'arrêter ? Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne violemment, je veux m'enfuir loin de lui, loin de toutes ces personnes qui sont juste là pasrce qu'elles n'ont rien d'autre à faire. Sa main ne lache pas prise, il me force à avancer vers lui, je n'ai même plus le courage de réagir, et puis j'ai peur de lui faire mal. Nos visages sont si proches, la tentation est si forte. Je fais un pas en arrière pour m'enfuir à nouveau, il me retient, mais pourquoi ? pouquoi me torturer ainsi ? Ce n'est pas de sa faute, comment pourrait il savoir ce que je ressens pour lui. Quand soudain* ses lèvres se plaquent contre les miennes, je suis désolé, j 'avais promis de résister mais. une seconde. ce n'est pas moi.c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. je dois être mort, j'ai rejoint Jean, ce n'est pas possible. Il se fait de plus en plus insistant, je me plaque contre lui.  
  
Cela fesait longtemps que je gardais ça pour moi, aujoourd'hui j'ia eu le courage de lui montrer mon c?ur. Mon baiser n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire, se joue t'il de moi ? Non, j ne crois pas, c'est ellement bon.. Soudain tout devient noir, ses lèvres ont quittées les miennes, que se passe t'il ? il n'y a plus iren autour de moi, j'ai mal. je sens juste une main dans la mienne. Logan..  
  
Une flamme immense jaillit derrière Scott, je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, Magneto et Pyro se tiennent à quleques mêtres de nous. Un second jet de feu, Magneto m'a immobilisé, et je vois Cyclope se consummer dans les flammes. L'homme que j'aime disparaît peu à peu et je ne peux rien faire.. regarde le mourir à présent, railla magneto. mon élève est promis à un gran avenir, ne le trouve tu pas doué ? Il ne reste presque plus rien de son corps, ces cendres s'envolent, le temps que je relève la tête, Magneto et son nouvel elève ont disparus . Je ne les reverrais probablement jamais, ils savent qu'ils m'ont anéantis à présent..  
  
Cette main dans la mienne. elle à l'air si fragile, ça ne peut ês être celle de Wolverine. j'ouvre les yeux.je ne distingue presque rien, mais pour la première fois, aucun laser ne sort de mes yeux. Jean est devant moi. tu es en vie ? Cette question ne sert à rien, j'ai compris, je suis mort à mon tour, je ne veux plus iren savoir. je n'ai qu'a me concentrer et tout disparaît autour de moi.. Adieu Jean.Adieu logan.  
  
Je retrouve la base où on m'avait transformé, je suis perdu. toute l'eau à été évacuée et je retrouve la salle d'oprérations, j'avais espéré retrouver cet alliage qui m'empèche de mourir.j'aurais pu m'ensevelir dedans et personne n'aurait pu me réveiller..mais plus rien, l'eau à tout dévasté, il reste juste la table d'opération. Je ne sai spas quoi faire je n'ai plus rien au monde et je ne peux pas le quiter.ce monde. j'avance lentement vers la table..  
  
Je le vois. il est si loin. je suis mort je l'entends penser... il est dans la base souterraine. là où Jean s'est noyée.Il est complètement perdu, il s'alonge sur la table d'opérations.  
  
Je suis allongé.  
  
je ferme les yeux et plonge dans un sommeil de pierre.  
  
Adieu.  
  
Alors, vous la trouvez comment ??? Rewiews svoupléééé . 


End file.
